


Funny Feelings

by AmiTheLiteraryNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is #2, Other, Post Pacifist Route, Third Person POV, Toriel is #1 mom, as always, flowey is a nerd, floweypot - Freeform, floweypot au, frisk and chara are nonbinary af, frisk is 9 and chara is 11, mutual crush, so is Chara, toriel makes a mean-ass pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiTheLiteraryNerd/pseuds/AmiTheLiteraryNerd





	

"FRISK! SLOW DOWN, _DAMMIT!!"_

Frisk simply laughed as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them, enjoying the refreshing feeling of the wind clashing against their messy, curled hair and clothing. It felt crisp, it was fresh, like a ripened apple in the Spring time. They always loved the small breezes that came every now and then that would snuggle them as warmly as Chara did whenever they slept. A small blush rushed to their race as they ran, along with an excited smile that erupted into full-on giggling as they ran faster. Flowey on the other hand, was annoyed as hell and was paranoid about him falling out of the small child's pastel blue bookback covered in various childish stickers, such as stars and rainbows. He always thought it was a lame callback to his last form, especially since Frisk had beaten him so easily. He was barely holding on to the unzipped bag as Frisk decided to show mercy and skip happily instead. Or maybe it was because they were already home. They knocked on the door, and a tall young woman responded with a warm smile.

"Welcome home, my child," Toriel greeted, stepping out of the way in order for Frisk to come inside. "Hi, mom!" Frisk waved, before hugging her tightly. Toriel chuckled a bit at the unexpected gesture, but welcomed it nonetheless. "How was school?" She asked.

"It was  _boring._ _"_  Flowey whined. "Teachers lecturing all day and nothing but annoying little kids screaming and running. The show and tell was torture, with all those stupid second-graders getting their greasy hands all over me! They all kept trying to pet me, and Frisk wouldn't let me bite them!"

"Flowey, that's rude," Frisk wagged their finger as they turned to their flower friend, closing the door behind them. "They were just trying to be friendly. I know you don't like being touch, but don't make death threats to strangers."

"You wouldn't have met me if you didn't."

"That's not the point. Just try to be more social, it's good for you."

"Right."

"Well," Toriel spoke up once the children's banter concluded. "I think Flowey ought to stay home tomorrow. It sounds like he needs a break after such a day of school."

"Yeah, he deserves a bit of a staycation! What do you think-"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I'd rather eat Sans' jacket before going back to that forsaken classroom." Flowey sighed in relief, thankful he'd get to take in the smell of Toriel's baking for a few more days. Despite everything that happened, Toriel's treats never lost their delicious flavor. Toriel giggled at this snarky comment,  picking up the small pot.

"Now Frisk, you ought to get to cleaning your room, along with your homework, should you not?"

"Yup!" The small human nodded, before kicking off their brown boots and running upstairs in their soft, white socks. They tripped on the way up, but then got up again as they made their way to the top. Toriel sighed before looking back at the flower in her hands.

"You can help me cook dinner."

"Whatever."

____________________

Once Frisk arrived inside their bedroom upstairs, they bounced on their bed excitedly, air-hugging their ghostly ally who had stayed home. Chara snorted at Frisk's enthusiasm, before ruffling their hair. They rolled around on their bed for a bit before relaxing. Chara surfaced in front of them, floating in midair.

"Welcome home, Frisk. I assume school went well?"

"Mhm! Show and tell was fun, although Flowey was a bit pessimistic about it."

"He didn't like the show and tell, did he?"

"Nope."

"I figured. Asriel's never been the social type. Ironic, considering he was the one who broke me out of my shell."

"Do you think I'll be able to break him out of his?"

"I'm sure you will, with time, of course." Chara reassured briefly. "He's likely struggling with adapting to such a new environment."

"Hopefully. He's been complaining about it all day. He is pretty cute when he's angry, but he feels a lot more on edge lately."

"He's likely anxious about the Surface in general. I don't blame him after what had happened the last time he was here."

"That's what I was thinking, but I think he's kinda tired emotionally. I'm worried about him." Frisk held their hands, fiddling with their thumbs as they pondered a bit. A frown spread on their chubby, tan face. "Ever since I brought him back up from the surface, he's been acting like a loner. Yeah, he's not as bad as when we first brought him here, but it still feels like I'm not doing enough for him." They looked down, avoiding eye contact with their friend's active gaze as they listened closely to Frisk's words.

"I am, too. But knowing your determination, I'm sure you'll get through it. You got through the God of Hyperdeath on determination alone, and you didn't even need my help. He'll feel again. He just needs to be patient about it, and you do, too."

"But this is different. When he was the God of Hyperdeath, he could feel things. He felt everyone's emotions, even though he neglected them, but now he's soulless again. I don't hate him, I just wish I knew how to help him in a way that was better for him." They sighed. "Maybe I'm being too hard on him."

Chara bit their lip. They couldn't deny they wanted to help him as well, but they doubted he wanted to see them again after the last time he had mentioned them. They knew they weren't a good influence to him, they knew Frisk was better in every way. Kinder, sweeter, more understanding and hopeful. They were the ideal friend he should've had. They spared even the cruelest of opponents despite Chara clearly being worried about them. They showed mercy to the monsters they had never understood or known prior to their journey through the Underground. Chara envied that compassion. Not that they had any personal grudges towards Frisk, but they couldn't help but feel that they replaced them in a way, that Frisk was the future for humans and monsters. The one thing they couldn't be, even after suffering an excruciating death.

But it was funny. They were so different, yet so similar. Here Frisk was, openly voicing the fears and insecurities that were Chara's, too. Frisk, who had low self-worth and low confidence just like they did. The one human who seemed to be made of good, and even then, they weren't even confident that they were good to begin with. Even after everything they had done for others. Chara speculated that was the result of their upbringing. They could empathize with them to the point where the two felt connected on a constant basis.

Technically, they were, but it was on a deeper level Chara never gave thought to until now. Spiritual, emotional, and even physical. They could see, hear, and feel each other. Chara didn't feel alone, and Frisk felt loved. Chara did, too. They felt loved alright. So much a soft blush rose to their cheeks as they spoke in order to ease Frisk's fears.

"If you feel you're being overbearing, then apologize to him. Remind him that your intentions are good, and don't move so fast. Show that you're not trying to force things onto him by respecting his boundaries, and know when to back off when he's not okay with something." Chara advised, after pondering for several minutes. "I also think he'd like some sort of gaming console. Asriel likes escapism, after all."

Frisk smiled, holding Chara's hand. They air-pecked them on the cheek and hugged them closely. "Thanks, Chara. I love you."

"You're welcome."

"I do wanna talk to Flowey, but I wanna relax for a bit and think of what to say." They raised an eyebrow. "Wanna cuddle?"

"Will it help you think?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

________________________

"Frisk! Supper is ready!"

"Coming, mom!"

Frisk rushed downstairs, unable to resist the appetizing scent of their mother's alfredo pasta. Sure, Papyrus was _decent_ at cooking, but he had a lot to learn before he could reach Toriel's quality. Especially with Undyne as his teacher, no less. Frisk opened a seat for themself as Chara stood next to them, urging them to bring up what they had discussed to Flowey. Frisk nodded, placing a napkin onto their lap as Toriel brought the steaming pot of pasta to the table. Setting it down, she blew on it for a while before setting down Flowey's pot next to Frisk. Frisk held their fork in their hand as they served themself a good serving, as Flowey simply suckled on a juice box. Toriel sat down afterwards, serving herself as well. During their meal, Frisk spoke up.

"Hey Flowey."

"What?" He looked up.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable at school." Frisk scooted closer to the flower. "If you don't want me taking you anymore, it's okay."

"I don't belong there."

"But you do belong here."

"I don't."

"Now Flowey," Toriel joined the discussion. "I think you're splendid company to have, and I'm glad that you're here. You're certainly a very lovely flower, if I do say so myself."

"Stop patronizing me."

"We're not, Flowey, we mean it." Frisk insisted, continuing. "I just want the best for you while you're up here. I'm sorry if it feels like I'm trying to make you feel things as fast as possible, that's not what I want. What matters most is making sure you live the healthiest, best life you could possibly have. I want you to be able to enjoy life and see the beauty in it. You're certainly beautiful yourself, after all." They winked, pressing a sloppy kiss to the flower's lips.

"Eughh! You've got sauce all over me, you creep!!" Flowey squealed, his face filled with blush, which only increased at the sound of Frisk and Toriel's laughter.

Chara couldn't help but smile too. "What a nerd."


End file.
